Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, more commonly known as Lotso, is the main antagonist of the Disney/Pixar film Toy Story 3. He is a tyrannical, power-hungry and wrathul teddy-bear with strawberry flavour and high ambitions to mantain his power over Sunnyside Daycare. He is also the former boss of Ken, The Monkey and Big Baby. He is voiced by Ned Beatty, who also voiced Charles Muntz and Tortoise John. History Background He was once a good-hearted and friendly doll who got played with and was beloved by his owner, Daisy. However, one day Daisy fell asleep and taken by her parents to the car, she mistakenly left him behind during a filedtrip. Lotso walked with Daisy's other lost toys, Big Baby and Chuckles, back to their owner's house. However, by the time they reached Daisy's window, it was too late. Lotso looked carefully through the window, and he was shocked to see the sad truth; that Daisy got a new teddybear just like him to replace him for no good reason at all. At that moment, Lotso's emotions have changed. He became a wrathul, cunning, unsympathetic, ambitious and yet a slightly tragic bear. Lotso found Sunnyside Daycare before abandoning Chuckles, who found his way back home. Toy Story 3 Lotso at first greeted Woody, Buzz and their crew and asked them to join Sunnyside Daycare and stay in The Caterpillar room. However, after the children in that certain room started torturing Woody and his friends, Woody went towards his house, managing to escape the madhouse and find Andy. The other toys meanwhile complained to Lotso and Lotso revealed his true nature, as he changed Buzz's settings back to a space ranger, and he pretended to be an ally of the forces from out of space, so that Buzz would imprison Andy's toys for betraying the universe. Woody then finds his way to Bonnie's house and hears from Chuckles about Lotso's true intentions; to make other toys feel just like he felt, and torturing them until they've suffered enough and they are ready to be thrown into the dumpster. Woody then attempts to help the other toys escape, but they all fail as Slinky stretches to the other side of the dumpster, and Lotso arrives and then pushes Slinky back, asking him if he is lost. Lotso offers Woody and his friends to come back to The Caterpillar room, as he needs more toys there, and adds that if not, they will be destroyed by the dumpster and put into a truck as they break to pieces. Ken then betrays Lotso, after falling in love with "traitor" Barbie, and he explains to the other loyalists of Lotso's gang that if they have treated each other fairly, then Lotso wouldn't have managed to build a pyramid of terror and put himself ontop so he could survive and not let others survive like him. Lotso then throws Ken to the other side of the dumpster, telling him to join Woody and his friends if he is not loyal enough. He explains that toys are meant to be destroyed, but is interfeared by Woody who reminds him and Big Baby of Daisy, who loved them once upon a time. Lotso tragically answered that she replaced every toy in her house. Woody however remarks that Lotso was the only toy to be replaced by her, and that other toys were treated badly by his lies and cruel terrorism. As Lotso expressed his anger towards Daisy, Big Baby redeemed himself (along with the other followers of Lotso) and he threw Lotso into the dumpster. Lotso however grabs Woody's leg, and pulls him into the dumpster, causing the other toys to come in and try to rescue Woody from the dumpster. Lotso begs for their help, but once again, the obsessed and enraged bear betrays the others and finds his way to exit the dumpster without pressing on the stop button which will stop the other toys from collapsing. Lotso however is found on his way back to ruling Sunnyside Daycare by the driver of the garbage truck (credited as Sid Phillips, the primary villain of the first movie) and he is put into the boot of the truck, where he meets some deformed toy thugs, who presumably mistreat Lotso later. Category:Tyrants Category:Barbarians Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Mental Illness Category:Traitors Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Betrayed Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Cold Hearted Category:Narcists Category:Terrorists Category:Dictators Category:Extremists Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Monarch Category:Torturers Category:Affably Evil Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Usurpers Category:Nihilists Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Defeated Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Jingoist Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Killjoy Category:Opportunists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Conspirators Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Vandals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceaced Category:Supermacists Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Saboteurs Category:Hypocrites Category:True Neutral Category:Control Freaks Category:Masterminds